Petit dragon deviendra grand
by Shel1
Summary: yaoi/slash entre Draco et Harry ^-^


Titre : Petit dragon deviendra grand.  
  
Auteur : Shel'  
  
Genre : Romantique (Ca sonne mieux que cul-cul pour mon ego v_v)  
  
Avertissement : Yaoi…Vous auriez jamais deviné ça tout seul hein^^ ?  
  
Disclaimer : Personne ne m'appartient, tout le monde appartient à J K Rowling même que je suis vachement jalouse d'elle et que si lui tombe dessus, elle aura intérêt à me filer Severus et Drago ou je lui lâche Heero aux fesses…^^  
  
Après avoir lu « Irrésistible Poison »de Rhyssen, une fic en anglais sur Harry et Drago absolument géniale ( Je suis trèèèèès fière de moi pask'elle fait 137 pages et que vu mon niveau absolument navrant en anglais, c'est un petit miracle que j'ai réussi à tout lire en moins d'un mois^^), je suis devenue accro à ce couple ^_______^. Donc j'essaie moi aussi d'en faire une ! Pour cette fic, je me suis inspirée d'une rumeur que j'ai trouvé sur un site (et NON, bandes de perverses, ce n'est pas que Drago et Harry vont se mettre ensemble ; après tout, c'est censé être un bouquin pour enfants^^)  
  
  
  
-Reviens ici ! Comment oses-tu bafouer ainsi l'honneur de la famille ? Tu devrais pourtant…  
  
Drago claqua la porte de la salle à manger si fort qu'il n'entendit même pas le reste du discours de son père. Il se dirigea à vive allure vers sa chambre, ignorant les regards craintifs des elfes de maison. Ouvrant sa porte avec fureur, il s'écroula sur le lit et repensa à sa discussion avec son père.  
  
Tout avait commencé comme une journée normale pourtant. Il avait été réveillé comme à l'habitude par la voix douce de l'elfe de maison spécialement chargée de son service. Elle avait écartée les rideaux de son grand lit, laissant pénétrer la lumière chaleureuse du soleil et avait laissé ses vêtements sur une chaise avant de le quitter pendant qu'il se changeait. Dix minutes plus tard, il était près et attendait que l'elfe revint lui annoncer que le petit déjeuner était servi. Ce qui ne tarda guère. Il était alors descendu dans la salle à manger, saluant ses parents avec joie, se refroidissant à leur air distant lorsqu'ils répondirent. Il savait pourtant, il le savait depuis des années, que d'attendre de l'amour de leur part n'était rien d'autre qu'une illusion, néanmoins leur froideur laissait toujours une note amère au fond de lui. Alors, jour après jour, il remettait son masque, froideur et arrogance glissant sur son visage avec l'aisance de l'habitude. Et le petit déjeuner se passait dans un silence glacial, loin de l'idée de chaleur du foyer. Ce jour-là cependant, quelque chose avait changé. Son père lui avait parlé. Il lui avait adressé la paroles. Et ses paroles l'avaient blessé.  
  
-Lord Voldemort nous a fait l'insigne honneur de te designer comme le prochain mangemort. Es-tu fier ?  
  
L'envie de crier l'avait submergé mais il avait étouffer ses sentiments. Pourtant, Dieu sait pourquoi, les mots avaient afflués à sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les empêcher. Une excuse minable, que son père ne pouvait accepter, qui ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Prendre pour prétexte sa jeunesse avait été la mauvaise option, il le savait, il aurait du se résigner à son sort, prendre l'air fier mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher, il ne voulait pas. Et son père n'avait pas compris, il l'avait fixé, incrédule.  
  
-Tu refuses ?  
  
Et alors que son esprit lui criait non, sa bouche disait oui. Même s'il y avait été préparé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, à l'âge où d'autres jouaient dans les bacs à sable, cette destinée ne lui plaisait pas, ne lui avait jamais plus.  
  
Drago s'ébroua sur son lit, ne voulant plus penser à l'ultimatum de son père, mais son esprit semblait décidé à lui faire accepter la vérité toute crue.  
  
-Tu n'as pas le choix. Ou tu acceptes, ou tu meurs.  
  
Et son cœur s'était glacé. Le ton de son père était froid, indifférent et il avait presque envie de pleurer ? Ne pas recevoir de marques de tendresse ne signifiait pas que ses parents ne l'aimaient pas. Il pensait que seul l'honneur de leur nom les empêchaient de se comporter comme une famille banale. Pourtant, à ce moment là, en regardant les visages de ses parents, il avait compris que l'amour n'avait pas place dans leur cœur, qu'il ne faisait pas partie de leur vie. Et le fait qu'il soit leur sang, la chair de leurs entrailles n'y changeait rien. Ils n'acceptaient pas qu'ils soit ce qu'il n'avaient pu être. Pour eux, il n'avait tout simplement pas le choix. Il serait ce que sa famille désirerait qu'il soit. Mais ils lui avaient trop bien enseigné la fierté, Drago refusait de se faire manipuler, de ne devenir qu'un pion pour eux. Et il s'était levé, et il avait serré les dents et avait confirmé son refus. Alors son père qui n'avait pas cillé en menaçant de mort son propre enfant s'était emporté et avait prononcé des mots durs, refusant d'annoncer son refus à Voldemort, refusant la honte de sa famille, refusant que son nom soit souillé. Alors seulement Drago était parti, s'était échappé de cette atmosphère étouffante, avait quitté ses parents et s'était réfugié dans sa chambre.  
  
Allongé sur son lit, sa bouche se tordit en une grimace amère. Il voulait décider de sa vie, il voulait faire ses propres choix. C'était ce qu'il se répétait, et pourtant, il savait qu'il avait toujours fait ce que ses parents désiraient en réalité, ce que son nom lui dictait de faire. Il n'avait rien contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, croyant en sa cause, même si ses méthodes lui semblaient parfois contestables. Le visage en larmes de ses parents à la mort de Diggory lui revint en mémoire et il s'avoua que ces larmes lui avaient semblé bien amères, même s'il n'avait rien laissé paraître, même s'il s'était moqué en apparence. Jamais il ne voulait causer de telles larmes, briser une famille. Une famille comme celle qu'il n'avait pas eu. Une famille qui se souciait de vous. Il savait que son propre père n'aurait pas versé une larme sur sa mort. Mais malgré ses bonnes résolutions, malgré son acharnement à vouloir faire ses choix, il n'avait jamais fait que ce qui était attendu de lui. Et maintenant qu'il voulait changer les choses, qu'il avait une bonne raison de se libérer des chaînes qui le retenait, il ne savait comment faire, comment modifier une attitude qu'il détestait mais qui l'avait protégé durant de longues années. Avec son père et Voldemort à affronter en plus, la tâche ne serait pas aisée, il le savait et y était déterminé. Seulement il ne connaissait pas le moyen.  
  
Après avoir réfléchi, il conclut que sans doute, il lui fallait partir avant que son père ne mette sa menace à exécution. Mais où ? Il n'avait pas aucun véritable ami, Crabble et Goyle le ramènerait à son père, il n'y avait personne pour lui venir en aide. Une idée lui vint cependant, une idée folle. Dumbledore pourrait l'aider. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il accepterait de lui venir en aide, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire et dire contre lui. Il griffonna un billet rapidement.  
  
«  Mr Dumbledore, je sais que je n'ai jamais rien fait pour mériter votre respect ou votre affection, néanmoins j'ai grand besoin d'aide, c'est pourquoi je me permets de faire appel à vous, en espérant que vous oublieriez mes erreurs passées. Mon père est résolu à faire de moi un mangemort et lorsque j'ai refusé, il m'a menacé de me tuer. Je ne veux pas devenir un serviteur de Voldemort et j'ai peur. S'il vous plait, aidez-moi. Drago Malefoy. »  
  
Demander de l'aide à celui qu'il avait considérer comme un ennemi durant si longtemps, coucher sur le papier sa peur lui avait coûté beaucoup mais il espérait réellement que Dumbledore l'aiderait. Il était sa seule chance. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et envoya son hibou rapidement. Puis il se recomposa un visage et sortit de sa chambre, déterminé à gagner du temps. Son père regardait les flammes, assis devant la cheminée du grand salon, son visage indéchiffrable. Il l'entendit s'avancer et le contempla froidement et presque avec dégoût.  
  
-Qu'y a t'il ? N'espère pas que je te prenne en pitié alors que tu déshonores ta famille. Tu n'es plus mon fils à partir de ce moment.  
  
Drago s'arrêta, les mots l'ayant atteint profondément et il ravala une brusque envie de pleurer.  
  
-Je suis venu vous dire que j'acceptai, Père. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. J'avais peur de ne pas bien servir Lord Voldemort mais puisque lui-même m'estime digne de cet honneur, alors…  
  
Ses mots lui paraissaient bien fade et il se dégoûtait de prononcer ces mots même s'il ne les pensait pas. Son père cependant avait l'air satisfait et il l'approuva.  
  
-Je savais bien que tu étais un Malefoy en fin de compte. Je t'ai élevé dans ce but.  
  
Sa gorge se serra mais il opina, faussement réjoui.  
  
-Le Maître sera bientôt ici et alors tu deviendras l'un des nôtres.  
  
Drago ravala une brusque montée de bile et se retira, espérant que Dumbledore recevrait sa lettre à temps. La journée passa comme un cauchemar.  
  
Le matin suivant, il fut réveillé par un bruit à sa fenêtre, bien avant l'heure habituelle de son éveil. Loin d'en être contrarié, il ressentit une bouffée d'espoir. Peut-être était-ce la réponse de Dumbledore. Il ouvrit en hâte les battants de la fenêtre et saisit la lettre.  
  
« Mr Malefoy, je comprends tout à fait votre position et j'ai le désir de vous aider. Aussi, j'ai joint à cette lettre un bouton de chemise, qui n'est en réalité qu'un potorloin qui vous mènera à un endroit sûr jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Utilisez-le uniquement si votre père tente de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Les personnes chez qui vous atterrirez sont au courant des circonstances et je n'ai nul doute que vous vous sentirez à l'aise chez elles. Bien à vous. Albus Dumbledore. »  
  
Drago se sentit soulagé d'un poids immense. Il s'habilla, glissa le bouton dans une poche et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, plus joyeux que la veille. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle, sa joie s'évanouit, remplacée par une terreur sans nom. IL était là, un sourire froid sur le visage. Et IL le regardait. IL voulait faire de lui un mangemort. La gorge sèche, il voulut reculer, mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Il ne put que demeurer immobile, le corps tremblant, alors qu'IL le jaugeait. Et IL sourit. IL s'avança vers lui. Et lui saisit le bras. La douleur l'envahit, une douleur plus terrible que tout, intense. Il avait l'impression que sa peau le brûlait et c'était en effet le cas. A travers ses yeux larmoyant, il put voir la Marque Sombre qui apparaissait, brûlure infâme sur sa peau nacré et le sang qui dégoulinait. Il cria mais nul ne répondit. Il hurla mais nul ne compatit. Sa main trouva la force de saisir le bouton dans sa poche et il s'évapora sous les yeux stupéfaits de son père, hanté par le cri de rage de Voldemort. Il sentit à peine la sensation familière du potorloin, crispé par la douleur que le dévorait. Alors qu'il arrivait à destination, il se sentit partir. Avant de s'évanouir, il n'eut le temps de voir qu'une chose. Le visage de Harry. Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer fut pour se demander où diable Dumbledore l'avait envoyé. Alors le noir l'engloutit et il se laissa dériver dans un oubli bienvenu.  
  
Les vacances avaient décidément mal commencé, décida Harry en son fort intérieur. Il avait d'abord du rester chez son oncle et sa tante durant un mois entier, son cousin Dudley ne se privant pas de la martyriser. Et alors qu'enfin il avait pu venir chez Ron, se préparant à démarrer les vacances, voilà que Malefoy apparaissait brusquement, recouvert de sang, et qu'il s'évanouissait devant lui.  
  
Ne sachant trop que faire, il cria pour alerter Mme Weasley et attendit son arrivée avec impatience. Curieux, il regarda la forme étendue à terre, se demandant pourquoi diable Malefoy surgissait ainsi, plein de sang et…Il se frotta les yeux, pensant avoir mal vu, mais un second regard ne fit que confirmer son opinion. Malefoy avait bien sur le bras une Marque Sombre. Elle était couverte de sang et très difficile à voir, mais Harry avait eu suffisamment de mauvais souvenirs avec cette Marque pour ne pas l'oublier de sitôt. Il frissonna malgré la chaleur. A ce moment, Mme Weasley apparut et si elle ne parut pas surprise de voir Drago, son état lui n'avait pas l'air de lui être familier. Elle vit tout de suite la Marque et Harry qui l'observait sans comprendre, vit que ses yeux s'étaient dirigés immédiatement vers l'endroit où la marque des mangemorts se trouvait. Cela lui parut curieux, mais il y attacha peu d'importance parce que la famille Weasley au grand complet venait de surgir, sauf Bill et Charlie qui n'étaient pas là pendant les vacances. Arthur Weasley échangea un regard sombre avec sa femme et se dirigea vers le corps.  
  
-Molly, va tout de suite appeler Dumbledore, je m'occupe de le monter dans une chambre. Explique-lui ce qui vient de se passer et dis-lui de venir.  
  
Molly acquiesça et se dirigea à grands pas vers la maison. Arthur écarta les enfants et souleva délicatement le corps de Malefoy et le posa sur un brancard qui apparut après qu'il eut agité sa baguette en marmonnant. Puis tenant toujours sa baguette, il le dirigea jusque dans une chambre. Ginny et ses frères le suivirent à distance, curieux de savoir ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Malefoy. Ron resta là, attendant Harry pour commenter l'évènement. Celui-ci pensait à autre chose, à la Marque, aux mangemorts qui servaient celui qui avait tué ses parents et ses dents se serraient, seule marque de sa colère grandissante. Il rejoint finalement Ron et ils se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la maison. Alors que Ron allait vers la chambre de ses parents, Harry aperçut Molly Weasley qui aidait Dumbledore à sortir de la cheminée. Celui-ci le vit et lui fit un sourire bienveillant, qui s'éteint après que Mme Weasley lui eut brièvement rapporté la situation. Il eut l'air inquiet et suivit Molly.  
  
Harry se mit sur son chemin et serra les poings.  
  
-Vous allez l'aider ?  
  
Dumbledore opina.  
  
-Mais c'est un mangemort, cria Harry.  
  
Le regard de Dumbledore s'assombrit et il eut l'air déçu. Harry, tout à sa colère, ne s'y arrêta pas et poursuivit, les yeux flamboyants.  
  
-Il devrait être tué !  
  
Une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux de Dumbledore et il saisit Harry par le bras.  
  
-Comment peux tu le juger alors que tu ne sais rien de ce qui lui arrive ?  
  
Il traîna Harry, que sa brève colère avait presque calmé, jusqu'à la chambre où reposait Malefoy. Lui enjoignant de rester dans l'ombre, il demanda à la famille Weasley de sortir. Une fois seul, il murmura un bref sortilège et Drago remua légèrement. Il ouvrit les yeux, confus. Lorsqu'il vit celui qui se tenait au pied de son lit, il eut l'air encore plus perplexe et un brin méprisant avant de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Il jeta un bref regard à son bras et voyant la Marque qui tachait sa peau, il réalisa brusquement qu'il n'était pas en train de vivre un cauchemar. Une expression de désarrois le plus total apparut sur son visage et il parut sur le point de fondre en larmes. Dumbledore le calma et lui demanda de raconter son histoire après qu'il ait envoyé le message. Drago s'exécuta, des sanglots dans la voix, se libérant d'un poids trop lourd pour lui. Il raconta sa douleur, sa colère, sa tristesse, tout ce qu'il avait soigneusement caché durant toutes ses années et s'effondra lorsqu'il eut achevé son récit. Dumbledore murmura quelque chose, un sortilège pour cacher la Marque à l'attention de Voldemort. Puis il se redressa.  
  
-Je crois que tu vas avoir besoin de dormir, dit-il calmement à Drago.  
  
Il lança un petit sortilège et Drago s'endormit, récupérant de ses émotions. Dumbledore resta immobile quelques instants, regardant le jeune homme avec commisération. Harry sortit de l'ombre, tremblant. Dumbledore se tourna vers lui, l'air sévère et Harry baissa la tête.  
  
-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du le juger.  
  
-Tu devras apprendre à voir au delà des apparences Harry, si tu veux lutter contre Voldemort. Tu as déjà fait cette erreur avec Sirius.  
  
Harry baissa encore plus la tête, dissimulant son visage. Dumbledore lui saisit le menton et ajouta plus gentiment.  
  
-Il est normal que tu fasses ces erreurs Harry, tu es encore très jeune. Mais il faut que tu apprennes.  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
-Je vais demander aux Weasley de vous laissez seuls. Est-ce que tu pourras veiller sur lui ?  
  
-Je…Oui, je le ferais.  
  
-Parle lui, ne le laisse pas seul, pas maintenant d'accord ?  
  
-Bien…  
  
Dumbledore le regarda dans les yeux et semblant satisfait de ce qu'il avait lu, se retira. Harry s'assit près du lit et laissa vagabonder ses pensées. S'il n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître une famille, Malefoy non plus n'avait pas connu la chaleur humaine. Il se demanda ce que ça faisait de voir son propre père le livrer à Voldemort. Son père avait lutté pour lui et sa mère l'avait défendu jusqu'à la mort et même au delà. Au moins il savait que ses parents l'avaient aimé, jusqu'à tout sacrifier pour lui. Malefoy n'avait pas eu cette chance et pour la deuxième fois, Harry comprit que malgré tout il y avait situation pire que la sienne. Il observa Drago, comprenant soudain pourquoi celui-ci s'était montré si hautain, méprisant…Bref, absolument infréquentable. Il ressentit un bref accès de colère pour le jeune homme, pas de pitié, il savait que celui-ci ne l'aurait pas supporté. Son regard changea et il regarda Malefoy avec plus d'attention. Libéré de sa haine pour lui, il vit la vulnérabilité de son ancien ennemi, sa fragilité, la douceur de ses traits lorsqu'il ne portait pas de masque. Il vit sa beauté, la pâleur ivoirine de la peau, la mèche blonde qui tombait sur son front, le nez droit, les lèvres à peine entrouvertes. Il repensa aux yeux d'un bleu glacial, à la chevelure blonde qui paraît son visage. A cet instant, Drago remua, une expression de peur sur son visage. Harry mit sa main sur son épaule, frissonnant de la froideur de sa peau. Soucieux de la santé de la forme mince étendu sur le lit, il glissa sur le lit et entoura Malefoy de ses bras, laissant sa chaleur réchauffer le dormeur. Il le tint serré contre lui, caressant les cheveux diaphanes et finit par s'assoupir à son tour. Il se réveilla en sentant Malefoy bouger à ses côtés. Il ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant deux émeraudes brillantes et rencontra deux yeux bleus. Malefoy sursauta en le reconnaissant et tenta de se dégager mais Harry le tenait bien, refusant de le lâcher. Peu à peu, sa tension diminua et il se laissa aller, se réchauffant de la chaleur du corps de Harry. Malgré tout, il tremblait, aussi Harry murmura.  
  
-Tu as froid ?  
  
Un léger bruit de sanglots le détrompa rapidement. Il serra un peu plus Drago contre lui, lui chuchotant des paroles sans sens à l'oreille. Les sanglots s'espacèrent et Drago retrouva son calme. Harry savait qu'il aurait du se lever et le laisser tranquille, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser échapper le corps de ses bras.  
  
Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Dumbledore passa sa tête par la porte.  
  
-Oh je vois que vous êtes réveillés…Drago, il faut que je te parle. Tu veux bien ?  
  
Harry tenta de se lever pour les laisser discuter mais Drago le retint, renforçant sa poigne par un regard suppliant. Sa récente expérience avait laissé des traces indélébiles, pas seulement sur son bras mais aussi dans son cœur, et même s'il ignorait pourquoi, il se sentait bien auprès d'Harry. Dumbledore observa cela sans rien dire, souriant. D'un simple signe de tête, il fit signe à Harry qu'il pouvait rester. Harry resserra sa prise sur Drago, comme pour lui communiquer de la force et celui-ci sourit simplement, secrètement reconnaissant.  
  
-Drago, j'ai parlé au ministre, Mr Fudge. Après que j'ai beaucoup insisté, il a consentit à ce que tu restes où tu es. Je ne lui ai pas dit où et j'ai camouflé le signal qu'émet ta Marque. Ainsi ni ton père ni Voldemort ne pourront te retrouver, aussi ne t'inquiètes pas. Je me charge de ta protection dès la rentrée. En attendant, Arthur et Molly ont acceptés de t'héberger chez eux, Harry sera là aussi.  
  
Il secoua la tête.  
  
-Tout va bien se passer Drago…  
  
Drago ne se sentait pas pleinement rassuré mais les bras de Harry étaient si protecteurs, il se sentit si bien qu'il reprit son assurance.  
  
-Merci, Mr le Directeur.  
  
Il sourit à Dumbledore et ses yeux exprimaient sa reconnaissance mieux que toutes ses paroles. Dumbledore se leva.  
  
-Bien, je vais vous laisser. Je vais dire à Molly que tu vas mieux, elle sera rassurée. Je lui dirais que vous avez besoin de discuter.  
  
Un dernier sourire et il s'en fut.  
  
-Je regrette d'avoir pensé du mal de lui.  
  
-Oui, il est formidable, ajouta doucement Harry.  
  
Drago se souvint abruptement des paroles de Dumbledore et se raidit.  
  
-Où…où est-ce qu'il a dit que nous étions ?  
  
-Chez les Weasley…  
  
Drago frissonna.  
  
-Je…Ils ne pourront jamais me pardonner tout ce que j'ai dit…  
  
Harry le réconforta.  
  
-Je pense que le Directeur leur a expliqué la situation.  
  
-Mais Ron…Avec tout ce que je lui ai fait…Il me déteste…  
  
-Il faudra un peu de temps…Mais tout ira bien…  
  
Drago se laissa aller contre Harry, confiant. Il prit conscience de la proximité dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, mais curieusement celle-ci ne lui déplaisait pas. Il avait un tel besoin de chaleur humaine et Harry était si gentil, malgré ses moqueries, semblant ne pas lui porter rancune des quatre années où il l'avait…persécuté. Il se sentait si bien et il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Harry, commençant à désapprendre les leçons de son père. Mais la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer Mme Weasley, véritable tornade de soins maternels et de chaleur. Les deux garçons se séparèrent rapidement, brisant le charme. Drago écarquilla les yeux devant la vivacité de la petite bonne femme et lança un regard perdu à Harry qui lui sourit en retour. Mme Weasley le borda, le serra dans ses bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, tout cela dans un temps record. Elle tira Harry par le bras et lança un sourire rayonnant vers Drago.  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri, je te l'emprunte cinq minutes, nous allons te chercher à manger. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, je demanderais à Ron de t'apporter des vêtements.  
  
Enfin elle sortit, entraînant Harry à sa suite et laissant un Drago absolument stupéfait derrière elle. Il eut la présence d'esprit de lancer un « Euh… » à la porte qui s'était déjà refermé. Il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait moins bien depuis que Harry était partit, perdu dans un nouvel environnement sans rien de familier. Constatant le sang sur sa robe, il décida de suivre le conseil de Mme Weasley et se leva pour prendre une douche. Un mouvement un peu brusque releva sa manche et il aperçu la Marque sur son bras. Replongeant dans ses souvenirs, il ne se rendit pas compte que la porte s'était ouverte et que Ron se tenait dans l'entrée, un paquet de vêtements sous le bras et un air méfiant sur le visage. Il se mit à pleurer sans bruits, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Ron sembla se détendre, convenant en lui-même que Malefoy avait peut-être changé. Il lança.  
  
-Je t'ai apporté des vêtements propres.  
  
Drago sursauta et dirigea un regard mouillé vers la voix. En reconnaissant Ron, il s'assombrit, honteux de s'être laissé aller devant lui. Pourtant, sa voix fut différente de celle qu'il avait habituellement pour s'adresser à lui.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Ron en resta sans voix quelques instants et sourit.  
  
-Je veux bien croire que tu as changé. Tu ne m'aurais jamais dit merci avant…avant ça.  
  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur la Marque et il tressaillit.  
  
-Je suis désolé pour toi, souffla-t-il.  
  
Drago le regarda avec étonnement et se surprit à apprécier Ron. Il lui lança un timide sourire, tout de même plus mal à l'aise qu'en compagnie de Harry. Alors que Ron faisait demi-tour, il chuchota un timide.  
  
-Excuse-moi…pour tout.  
  
Ron se retourna à demi vers lui, les yeux scrutateurs et hocha simplement la tête, acceptant ses excuses, acceptant de repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Puis il partit et Drago se dirigea vers la douche, se sentant plus léger. Après une douche bien chaude, son humeur s'était nettement améliorée et il se glissa dans les vêtements rapiécés avec bonheur. Il s'assit sur une chaise pour attendre le retour de Harry Mme Weasley. Il jugea la pièce, petite mais confortable et chaleureuse, si différente du manoir froid où il vivait. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps car la porte s'ouvrit rapidement, laissant apparaître le visage ouvert de la maîtresse des lieux. En le voyant debout, elle s'inquiéta.  
  
-Voyons mon chéri, tu ne devrais pas te lever, tu es encore bien trop faible…  
  
Elle le dirigea vers le lit. Derrière elle, Harry réprimait tant bien que mal un fou rire. Drago se tourna vers elle.  
  
-Je vous assure, je me sens très bien…  
  
Elle cessa de le pousser et le contempla d'un œil critique.  
  
-Moui…Tu veux venir manger en bas avec nous alors ?  
  
Drago sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus rapidement, anxieux de la réaction des autres membres de la famille Weasley. Mme Weasley n'attendit pas sa réponse et le dirigea vers la porte. Il se débattit faiblement et se tourna vers Harry pour implorer de l'aide. Harry redevint sérieux.  
  
-Je vais l'amener en bas, Mme Weasley, vous n'avez qu'à préparer une assiette de plus.  
  
La petite tornade hocha la tête, comprenant les raisons de Harry et sortit en hâte.  
  
Harry prit la main de Drago doucement.  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux, Drago. Ils ne t'en voudront pas.  
  
Drago le suivit rasséréné. Les membres de la famille Weasley lui firent bon accueil, malgré quelques réticences de la part des jumeaux mais son attitude sembla les dérider quelque peu et ils finirent rapidement par le mêler à leur conversation. Drago se sentit accepté et cela le rendit heureux. Les rirent allaient bon train, les plaisanteries fusaient, la famille Weasley se détendait. Seul Harry demeurait étrangement silencieux, la tête baissée sur son assiette. Drago s'en aperçu mais il préféra ne rien dire afin de ne pas le gêner. Après le repas, Arthur l'entraîna pour lui montrer sa collection de prises électriques, Mme Weasley pour le dorloter, les jumeaux pour lui parler de leurs dernières blagues, Ron de Quiddich.  
  
Et Harry sortit dans le jardin. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à la chaleur qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait touché Drago, lorsqu'il lui avait saisi la main, lorsqu'il le tenait dans ses bras peu avant. Mais ses pensées se mélangeaient et il n'arrivait pas à les ordonner, aussi il haussa les épaules et retourna dans la maison.  
  
L'été passa comme dans un rêve et moins d'une semaine les séparaient encore de la rentrée. Durant cette période, Drago fut envahi de nouvelles sensations et goûta à la chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Seule ombre au tableau, Harry semblait l'éviter depuis le jour de son arrivée, prenant soin de ne jamais se trouver dans la même pièce seul avec lui. Cette indifférence minait Drago, qui avait admis et compris que nul autre ne le faisait se sentir comme lorsque Harry était là. Seul Harry avait sa confiance entière et totale, à lui seul il aurait tout dévoilé de lui-même. Il avait désespérément besoin de la chaleur qu'Harry seul lui donnait, cette douce hébétude qui l'envahissait à sa présence.  
  
Une soirée lui donna l'occasion de lui parler. Voyant Harry se diriger dehors, il s'était excusé auprès des jumeaux et de Ron et s'était rué à sa poursuite. Arrivé dehors, il balaya les alentours du regard, cherchant Harry. Il l'aperçu enfin, dissimulé dans les ombres, soulagé comme d'habitude de voir sa silhouette, de sentir simplement qu'il était là. Il s'approcha, sans un mot s'agenouilla, le fixant dans les yeux, cherchant à lire dans les émeraudes brillantes pourquoi il le fuyait. Le scrutant, il ressentit à nouveau le trouble habituel qu'Harry tentait de cacher et qu'il n'avait jamais compris. Mais parce qu'il se trouvait dans le même état d'esprit, parce que cette nuit là c'était la pleine lune, parce que c'était une nuit magique, il en comprit la cause et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il s'assit à côté de Harry, lentement pour ne pas briser le moment magique. Il saisit sa main, délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de briser quelque chose de trop fragile, comme s'il craignait d'abîmer la peau mate qui brillait au clair de lune et posa la tête sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon. Harry se tourna vers lui, baissant les yeux sur la chevelure qui scintillait, nimbée par les doux rayons de la lune et semblait composée de milliers de fils brillants. Il entoura le corps translucide de ses bras, hésitant. Drago se rapprocha encore. Et Harry se décida à agir, à savoir enfin. Saisissant le menton de son vis-à-vis de deux doigts, il déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres tentatrices. Puis il recula, incertain à nouveau, tremblant d'être rejeté. Au lieu de ça, Drago inclina la tête vers lui et prit l'initiative d'un nouveau baiser, plus profond, exprimant ses sentiments sans nul doutes. Enfin, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, sombrant dans les prunelles de l'autre. Harry baissa la tête et embrassa les lèvres entrouvertes. Drago put sentir toute la chaleur du baiser et il répondit avec amour. Il sentit la langue de Harry glisser sur ses lèvres, dans sa bouche et jouer avec sa propre langue. Submergé par les sensations nouvelles, tellement agréables qu'elles en semblaient presque destructrices, il rompit le baiser avec douceur. Harry le fixa, les pupilles remplies d'incompréhension, craignant d'être repoussé maintenant. Drago se blottit contre lui, enserrant sa taille dans un cercle fermé et murmura pour lui seul.  
  
-Je t'aime Harry.  
  
Harry le serra avec possessivité et lui souffla dans le creux de l'oreille.  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Drago.  
  
Ils restèrent quelques instants qui leur semblèrent une éternité assis dans la nuit, contemplant la pleine lune, simplement serrés l'un contre l'autre, profitant d'une présence chérie. Enfin, la nuit se rafraîchissant, les deux tourtereaux rentrèrent vers la maison, accueillis par un tonnerre d'applaudissements des jumeaux, de Ron et de Ginny. Arthur et Molly se tenaient la main et les regardèrent brièvement avec approbation, avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre et d'échanger un baiser plein de tendresse.  
  
Le lendemain, Hermione débarqua au Terrier pour les accompagner faire les achats. Elle salua chaleureusement les Weasley déjà réveillés en en voie de l'être, fit une bise à Ron et s'enquit de Harry. Ron, somnolant, lui montra la chambre dans laquelle Harry logeait. Hermione se précipita dans les escaliers. Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers lui avec un petit rire.  
  
-Tu lui as dit pour Drago et Harry ?  
  
-Je ne lui ai même pas dit qu'il était à la maison.  
  
Cette pensée sembla le réveiller tout à fait. Il ouvrit de grands yeux.  
  
-Mince ! HERMIONE ! ! Attends !  
  
Cependant un grand BOUM lui appris que Hermione venait d'apprendre la nouvelle.  
  
Dans la chambre qu'ils avaient partagés cette nuit-là, Drago, blotti entre les bras d'Harry, se mit à rire, un rire véritable qui le transformait en créature féerique et Harry le contempla tendrement, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.  
  
Fin ^____^ (Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de petits sorciers…Après une crise de nerfs mémorable, Hermione accepta Drago comme ami et ça lui a donné pleins d'idées pour Ron…Prions pour lui. Quand à Lucius, Voldemort lui fit payer pour la fuite de son fils et il a eu TRES TRES mal et c'est bien fait pour lui na^^) 


End file.
